


Beauté Fatale

by glittertrashcan



Series: Translations [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sort Of, Translation, references to past Graves/ multiple others, translation in French
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittertrashcan/pseuds/glittertrashcan
Summary: Il ne comprendrait jamais cette expression. Pas maintenant qu'il avait perdu la sienne de façon si tragique.





	Beauté Fatale

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["cursed with good looks"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652862) by [graves_expectations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graves_expectations/pseuds/graves_expectations). 



> Hi guys! I'm back with another Gradence fic!
> 
> I found this one really cute and hope you all will enjoy it! The writer was kind to let me translate it and I'd like to thank them, so thank you @graves_expectations !
> 
>  
> 
> I don't have a lot to say, except that my rhythm of translating-typing-posting might be much more regular now, and will probably only depend on the length of the next piece! Though you must forgive me if my workload of 35hours weeks plus 15-20 hours of homework get in the way...

La phrase “beauté fatale” n’était pas une que Percival Graves avait jamais comprise.

Il était parfaitement au courant de sa propre beauté dès Ilvermorny, après les années de cauchemar aussi appelées puberté. Il eut tout: acné, poussées de croissance qui le laissèrent dégingandé et mal dans sa peau, des poils qui poussaient à tout-va mais jamais au bon endroit, et une voix qui se brisait aux pires moments possibles. Puis, soudainement, il eut seize ans, puis dix-sept, il fut plus homme que garçon et les problèmes d’adolescence disparurent. Il devint grand, mais pas trop grand; les épaules larges et les hanches délicates; et son visage (dans le passé rondouillet et objet de passion des vieilles tantes à moitié aveugles) devint anguleux, et objet de passion de beaucoup, beaucoup de camarades.

Dans sa dernière année, alors que les professeurs se demandaient ce qu’ils pouvaient bien enseigner à un Percival ennuyé et à une Seraphina assoiffée de pouvoir, il devint Legilimens. Alors que Seraphina était très talentueuse pour fermer son esprit à l’aide de l’Occlumencie, Percival découvrit que son talent résidait en sa capacité à plonger dans les profondeurs des esprits des autres. Cela faisait déjà des années qu’il aspirait à devenir Auror, et savait que ce nouveau talent serait un atout brillant pour sa carrière. Alors il s’entraîna à chaque instant.

Ironiquement, chaque fille qu’il persuadait de le regarder dans les yeux avait les mêmes pensées diffuses lui parcourant la tête. 

Merlin, il est en train de me regarder. Il est tellement beau, je me demande si…

Certains garçons étaient aussi atteints, ce que Percival trouva plus flatteur, puisque ses préférences tendaient elles aussi vers eux. Pourtant, il se servait de ses charmes sur les filles autant que sur les garçons, et il réalisa que même certains de ses professeurs étaient plus que partiaux envers lui et ses demandes. Il commença à flatter son professeur de Potions en particulier, la matière étant son point faible. Bien sûr, de l’aide et du temps supplémentaire étaient distribués gratuitement par la sorcière qui se répétait continuellement que ses bouffées de chaleur étaient uniquement dues aux chaudrons bouillonnants à proximité.

Tout cela l’amusait et il commençait à y voir un jeu. Il aimait savoir qu’un simple sourire en coin lui accorderait une heure de plus pour réviser alors que la bibliothèque était fermée. Il adorait relever ses manches de chemise en classe et écouter les esprits réaliser avec lassitude qu’ils n’arriveraient pas à se concentrer pour le restant de l’heure.

“Tu es une menace, Graves,” lui dit Seraphina en riant un jour d’été, alors qu’il venait d’adresser un clin d’oeil à un groupe de filles passant devant eux, et causant par là un peu de remue-ménage. Les gloussements l’avaient fait sourire et il avait passé une main dans ses cheveux (de manière complètement inutile) avec un soupir, avant de frotter son pouce sur sa lèvre comme s’il réfléchissait, puis avait léché son doigt pour tourner les pages de son manuel avancé de potions.

“N’en as-tu jamais assez d’être objectivé?” demanda alors Sera en roulant des yeux.

“Tu plaisantes? Ce visage construit mon avenir. Tu es une bien meilleure élève que moi, crois-tu vraiment qu’on aurait les mêmes notes si les professeurs ne voulaient pas faire des choses très inappropriées avec moi?”

Elle renifla. “Tu as au moins l’humilité d’admettre que je suis meilleure.” Elle se reprit et le regarda avec inquiétude. “Inappropriées à quel point?”

Il lui sourit en retour et balaya son angoisse. Le fait était qu’il ne manqua absolument pas de partenaires au lit dans sa dernière année. Il aimait cela aussi, aimait le défi d’obtenir ce qu’il voulait. Il obtint des filles qui comptaient auparavant attendre jusqu’au mariage, des garçons qui ne s’imaginaient même pas vouloir toucher un autre garçon intimement de toute leur vie. Il obtint des hommes dont les femmes les attendaient à la maison, des femmes qui n’avaient tragiquement jamais atteint l’orgasme avec des maris dont elles oubliaient le visage dès qu’il les embrassait.

“Si tu veux en profiter,” dit-il d’une voix aussi rauque et suggestive que possible, “il suffit de demander.”

Elle ne demanda jamais, bien que Percival passa de nombreuses nuits à se demander comment ça se serait passé si elle avait demandé. Mais leur relation dans le monde du travail fut probablement sauvée par son manque d’intérêt et, heureusement pour lui, elle eut toujours trop de tact pour faire mention de son passé plutôt éhonté.

Après avoir fini l’école, tout changea pour Percival. Il était vite devenu très sérieux pendant son entraînement en tant qu’Auror. La première fois qu’il avait voulu user de ses charmes pour s’attirer les bonnes grâces de son mentor, il reçut une gifle et une leçon qui le laissèrent les oreilles sifflantes. 

“Tu as beaucoup de talent, mon garçon, nul besoin de te prostituer comme ça. Si tu penses ne serait-ce rien qu’une fois à réessayer, je ferai en sorte que tu ne deviennes jamais Auror, talent ou pas. Je me suis bien fait comprendre?”

Tout lui était venu sans efforts à Ilvermorny: il avait le bon nom de famille et l’argent qui allait avec (quand ses parents n’essayaient pas de le déshériter à cause de son comportement, du moins), il était un élève naturellement doué (même s’il n’était pas du calibre de Sera) et il y avait toujours son corps si tout cela ne suffisait pas.

L’entraînement d’Auror fut tout sauf sans efforts. Pour tout le monde. Il nécessita de longues heures de travail et de l’implication, de la rigueur et des nuits blanches. On y survivait grâce au travail et au mérite, et l’on ne recevait que ce que l’on méritait. C’était étrangement satisfaisant et tout ce que Percival avait espéré que ce serait. Avec tout cela sur les bras, il ne cherchait plus à se servir de son apparence.

Puis arriva la Guerre. On s’en fichait de s’il avait un joli visage quand il était couvert de boue, de crasse et de sang. Il vécut dans la saleté pendant cette période. Il devint la saleté quand ce fut nécessaire. Si certains de ses hommes s’attardaient plus longtemps qu’ils ne devaient sur son visage, Percival les ignorait. 

Ce fut différent quand il rencontra Theseus Scamander -un égal, un autre Auror. Quelqu’un avec un esprit vif et une bouche douce. Il disait que Percival était beau, et cela faisait longtemps qu’il s’était senti quelque chose comme “beau”. Il était sali, morcelé et épuisé. Ne l’étaient-ils pas tous, après ce qu’ils avaient vécu?

“Encore” ordonnait-il, les mots tombant dans la bouche ouverte et haletante de Theseus. Ses doigts parcouraient les cicatrices de maléfices et de balles.

“Tu es beau. Pétrifiant, sublime, renversant. Percival, oh-”

A la fin de la Guerre, il revint aux Etats-Unis un homme changé. Il se perdit dans son travail au MACUSA, dangereusement obsédé à retrouver la bataille qu’il avait du mal à laisser tomber. Il utilisa ses charmes aussi bien que sa baguette pour obtenir ce qu’il désirait, s’aidant de son sourire pour se procurer des informations, déboutonnant sa chemise et se déhanchant pour entrer là où les Aurors tirés à quatre épingles ne pouvaient qu’être rejetés.

Eventuellement, il devint Auror en Chef puis Directeur et il changea à nouveau. Maintenant, il reboutonnait sa chemise pour avoir le même effet. Il s’armait de costumes sur-mesure au prix extravagant. Il se rasait de près et se coupait court les cheveux. Son apparence avait toujours été intentionnelle, mais l’intention était désormais de communiquer sa puissance, de forcer le respect.

Il lisait toujours les esprits de ses collègues de temps en temps, une habitude dont il avait du mal à se débarrasser et s’en fichait. Une bonne dose de paranoïa n’avait jamais fait de mal à un Directeur de la Sécurité Magique.

Comme lorsqu’il était à l’école, il y trouva un grand nombre de fantasmes luxurieux, centrés sur ce à quoi il ressemblait sous ses costumes et si sa passion au travail se ressentait aussi sous les draps. La différence était que ces fantasmes étaient teintés d’horreur à l’idée qu’il les découvre jamais. Ironique. Les gens étaient habitués à sa réputation d’homme marié à son travail et certains pensaient même qu’il serait furieux s’ils ne serait-ce qu’indiquaient qu’ils s’intéressaient romantiquement à lui.

Ils avaient raison. Ses jours à laisser les filles et les garçons tomber à ses pieds étaient révolus. Désormais, il lui fallait être incroyablement motivé pour faire le premier pas, motivation qu’il n’avait pas ressentie depuis des années.

Puis il rencontra Credence Barebone.

__________

Le jeune homme était au moins aussi beau que Percival ne l’avait été dans sa jeunesse. Même plus, car Percival devint alors l’admirateur au lieu de l’admiré.

Bien plus sublime, aux yeux de Percival.

Il fut ensorcelé dès le premier instant où il vit Credence. L’effet fut atténué, bien sûr, par la mauvaise posture du garçon, ses vêtements peu flatteurs et sa coupe de cheveux déplorable; mais aucune de ces choses ne pouvait vraiment dissimuler la beauté qui se cachait dessous. Impossible de dissimuler son visage anguleux et symétrique, ses lèvres généreuse, les puits sans fond de ses yeux de biche.

Il était une divinité parmi les mortels, rendue abordable par quelque miracle, et avec une personnalité en harmonie avec sa nature. Comment quelqu’un pouvait-il être maltraité pendant si longtemps et rester assez bon pour penser d’abord aux autres? Comment pouvait-il se tenir devant Percival avec la preuve de la cruauté des Hommes gravée sur sa peau parfaite et encore avoir l’air surpris quand Percival l’en retirait?

Percival tomba amoureux. Ce fut inévitable, malgré le gouffre qui séparait leurs situations. Ces choses ne s’attardaient pas sur ce qui était moral ou non, elles étaient. Son stupide coeur s’en fichait bien qu’il ait deux fois l’âge de Credence; ou qu’il soit un sorcier et que Credence ait un pied dans chaque monde d’une telle façon que Percival n’avait pas encore élucidé ce mystère; qu’il soit puissant et Credence vulnérable. Il battait juste autrement qu’avant qu’il le rencontre.

Il s’accélérait quand Credence rougissait près de lui, quand il frissonnait au moindre contact ou, quand Percival était plus audacieux, à un toucher au bas de son dos.

Il ne fouilla jamais le cerveau de Credence pour y trouver qu’il ne s’imaginait pas les signaux envoyés par le jeune homme. Bien qu’il ait voulu s’assurer que Credence aussi était attiré par lui, il ne pouvait pas entrer dans son esprit sans sa permission. Credence avait assez été maltraité dans sa vie. Pour la même raison, Percival décida de ne jamais faire le premier pas pour changer leur relation.

Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire était passer plus de temps sur ses cheveux le matin et mieux repasser ses vêtements. Il se satisfaisait avec l’idée qu’au travail, de nombreuses personnes -plus jeunes mais aussi plus vieilles que lui- le désiraient toujours autant. Aucun d’entre eux ne semblait se préoccuper des rides ou des cheveux gris dont il se rendait trop bien compte.

Il ne pouvait qu’espérer qu’ils ne gêneraient pas non plus Credence.

__________

Et puis… tout tourna au désastre. 

“Beauté fatale”.

Non, il ne comprendrait jamais cette phrase. Surtout pas maintenant qu’il l’avait perdue d’une façon si spectaculaire.

___________

“On dirait que vous avez bloqué un maléfice avec votre visage, vous souvenez-vous de cela?” lui demande la soigneuse.

Percival haussa les épaules, ou plutôt essaya avec son bras en écharpe. “Pas vraiment,” dit-il, mais il avait le pressentiment que cela pouvait bien être le premier maléfice de Grindelwald, qu’il avait lancé quand il était de dos. Il se souvenait de la douleur infernale dans son oeil gauche, celui avec lequel il ne voyait présentement plus. Il se souvenait du sang coulant le long de son cou.

La sorcière lui lança un regard empli de pitié qui fit se détourner Percival. “Nos meilleurs soigneurs ont regardé votre oeil,” dit-elle, “mais j’ai peur que rien ne puisse être fait pour votre vue.”

Donc Grindelwald avait réussi à lui infliger des blessures qui le suivraient toute sa vie. Les doigts de Percival tâtonnèrent les bandages qui recouvraient son visage. “Je veux voir.”

Les mains de la soigneuse couvrirent les siennes pour l’arrêter. “M. Graves, il est déconseillé de-”

“Je. Veux. Voir,” somma-t-il.

La sorcière pinça ses lèvres. “Laissez-moi faire alors,” abandonna-t-elle.

Sous ses doigts bien plus doux, les bandages se défirent. Quand ils furent tous tombés, Percival sentit de la bile lui remonter le long de la gorge. D’une certaine façon, il s’attendait à ce que sa vue s’améliore sans les bandages. Il ne voyait toujours rien au-delà du côté droit de son nez. 

“Un miroir,” demanda-t-il. Il en avait vu un sur la table du lit voisin. 

“Percival,” tenta la soigneuse, comme si entendre son prénom le calmerait. Ce fut le contraire.

“Accio miroir,” dit-il fermement, la main tendue. Bien qu’il soit talentueux même à la magie sans baguette, il sentit son inquiétude monter quand il réalisa qu’il n’en avait aucune en sa possession. Certainement avaient-ils récupéré la sienne des griffes de Grindelwald… Mais la voulait-il seulement encore quand elle avait été prisonnière de la sale main de cet imposteur depuis si longtemps? 

Le miroir de poche traversa le rideau et atterrit dans ses mains.

Pendant un moment, Percival s’observa juste. Il avait l’envie irrépressible de rire, mais il n’en fit rien. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux, et rendit le miroir à la soigneuse. Il la sentit à peine le prendre. 

“Finissez maintenant. S’il-vous-plaît.”

Avant de fermer à nouveau le rideau, elle lui annonça que son bras guérirait la nuit-même (apparemment, il était plus facile de retirer tous les os et les faire repousser que de guérir ce qui en restait) et que sa jambe gauche, qui faisait alors deux fois son volume habituel, serait bientôt guérie aussi. Elle termina en lui disant qu’il resterait là au moins une semaine, pour surveiller sa douleur, s’assurer qu’il dorme, et au cas où des effets inattendus des sortilèges apparaissaient.

“Voulez-vous que je remette les bandages en place avant d’ouvrir le rideau?” demanda la sorcière en pointant son visage du menton.

“Est-ce que j’en ai besoin?”

“Les coupures sont refermées et cicatrisent déjà, et l’oeil n’en a pas besoin donc, non, vous n’en avez techniquement pas besoin.”

Percival ne put contenir l’amertume qui enduit son ton. “Alors pourquoi demandez-vous?”

___________

Il retourna travailler sans fanfare, comme il l’avait demandé, mais son retour causa tout de même des perturbations. Si l’on avait peur de lui avant que Grindelwald se fasse passer pour lui, ce n’était rien comparé à après.

Que ce soit par inquiétude qu’il soit toujours Grindelwald ou à cause de son visage en ruines… Percival ne voulait rien savoir. Pour la première fois, il évita d’écouter les pensées de ceux qu’il croisait dans les couloirs. Il ne voulait pas voir son propre visage dans leurs esprits constamment, ne voulait pas entendre leur culpabilité et pourquoi n’avons-nous rien vu?

D’une certaine façon, la perte de sa beauté ne le chagrinait pas tant. Quand il se tenait devant le miroir chaque matin, ce qui le faisait grincer des dents était de raser la barbe qui poussait toujours sur son côté droit, et de soit se rater complètement, soit aller trop loin et se couper. Voilà quel était son problème: le perte de sa perception de la profondeur, et non son reflet.

Mais même cela s’effaçait devant son inquiétude pour Credence, la seule chose et personne dans sa vie qui comptait réellement. Ils avaient tous deux été découverts, ils avaient été réparés et restaurés, en tout cas les parties qui pouvaient encore l’être.

Le pied que Credence avait dans le monde magique était désormais fermement planté, alors que l’autre demeurait dans le monde No-Maj; La destruction de l’Obscurus avait engendré la perte des capacités magiques qu’il avait pu avoir. Bien que l’Obscurus fut perçu comme un parasite, Percival ne pouvait le voir ainsi: c’était un bouclier. Il attaquait ceux qui cherchaient à blesser son hôte et, un jour ou l’autre, mourait pour que l’hôte puisse vivre, les dernières traces de magie utilisées pour ramener Credence à son enveloppe corporelle, et qu’il puisse renaître de ses cendres, tel un phénix. Et ce phénix vola jusqu’à lui, l’homme au visage de traître.

Sauf que… sauf que ce n’était plus le même visage. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Credence acceptait facilement la différence entre le Percival Graves qu’il avait d’abord rencontré, et l’usurpateur qui exploita leur proximité pour son bénéfice personnel.

Il n’oublierait jamais Credence, sauvé par sa magie, touchant le patchwork de cicatrices qui recouvrait la moitié de son visage. Il pouvait encore sentir le poids dévastateur de son désespoir.

“Que t’a-t-il fait?”

Il n’oublierait jamais Credence, incroyable créature douce qu’il est, essuyant une larme qui était tombée de son oeil aveugle. 

“Je prendrai soin de toi.”

Avoir autant de compassion et de compréhension après tout ce qu’il avait subi… Percival avait raison. Credence était une divinité parmi les hommes. 

___________

Le temps passe; ils guérissent. Credence trouve son travail et son indépendance hors de la maison, Percival trouve de la compagnie et la paix en son sein. Quand Credence lui était revenu, Percival avait insisté à ce qu’il ne reste que s’il était à l’aise, et Credence avait accepté. Leur arrangement n’avait pas changé et ils n’en avaient pas discuté, mais la vérité est qu’aucun des deux n’en éprouve le besoin -ils ne veulent pas vivre séparés.

Personne à MACUSA ne peut le savoir, mais s’ils le découvraient, Percival sait qu’il n’hésiterait pas à laisser derrière lui sa vie à New York et partir n’importe où avec Credence; tant qu’ils étaient saufs et ensemble, et que c’était ce que Credence voulait. Savoir cela le rend plus serein. Il ne travaille encore au MACUSA que parce que c’est ce qu’il sait faire, que c’est la carrière qu’il a toujours voulue, et que sa meilleure chance pour changer la loi qu’il brise est de l’intérieur. 

Il est toujours aussi amoureux de Credence.Il traîne cette douleur familière partout où il va, mais elle est accentuée par la présence quotidienne de Credence et le fait qu’il aie encore moins à lui offrir qu’avant. Il peine à croire qu’il n’y a pas si longtemps, il pensait que quelques cheveux gris représentaient un obstacle insurmontable. Maintenant, il est non seulement trop vieux, mais aussi défiguré. Il n’y a pas d’autre mot.

Quand il se balade au MACUSA ces jours-ci, il supporte de nouveau d’entendre ce qu’on pense de lui. Il n’y a plus de désir ou d’attraction maintenant, plus que de la pitié de la part de ceux qui le connaissent, du regret vis-à-vis de son apparence passée, et de la détresse par-ci par-là. Cette dernière vient des petits nouveaux qui ne sont pas habitués. 

C’est un soulagement. Plus personne ne veut quoi que ce soit de lui, au moins. Mais ça lui fait aussi comprendre que lui veut ne le désirera jamais en retour.

____________

Il quitte le boulot plus tôt un jour, ayant tout fini et encouragé par des collègues bienveillants qui le regardent à nouveau dans les yeux. D’ordinaire, il ne les aurait pas écoutés, mais il sait que Credence ne travaille pas aujourd’hui, et, entre trouver du travail et retourner à la maison pour voir Credence… Eh bien, ce n’est même pas réellement un choix.

Il transplane dans le salon et le trouve vide. Il avance silencieusement, espérant surprendre Credence quand il le trouvera. Ce dernier se plaint souvent que Percival ne prend jamais les congés auxquels il a droit, et il devrait apprécier qu’il le fasse pour une fois. 

Ses sens le mènent au jeune homme -l’odeur délicieuse de pâtisserie l’atteint en même temps que la musique provenant de la cuisine. Il trouve en effet Credence à l’intérieur, entouré du bazar inhérent à la cuisine à la No-Maj. Il ne se rend pas compte de la présence de Percival: il lui tourne le dos et regarde par la fenêtre, pendant que la radio joue chanson après chanson et sa création cuit dans le four. 

Il semble pensif, et Percival ne voulait pas regarder, vraiment, mais un lien fort avec une personne rend la Légilimencie aussi facile que pour Queenie Goldstein. Il est lié à Credence d’une façon complètement inédite, et la simple force des sentiments dans ses pensées forcent l’esprit de Percival, soudain envahi par des mots et images.

A sa surprise total, tous tournent autour de lui. 

Credence pense au matin-même, alors qu’il déjeunait et que Percival lisait son quotidien The Ghost et buvait son café avant de partir travailler. Il pense -par la barbe de Merlin- au froncement entre ses sourcils quand il se concentre sur un article et à quel point il aime ces petites rides. Il a le souffle coupé au souvenir d’avoir pensé regarde-moi, regarde-moi, le coeur battant plus vite à la mémoire de toutes les fois où il a levé la tête, et comment il s’est alors senti.

Il redessine la courbe du nez de Percival dans son esprit, le petit creux qui mène à sa bouche, la forme de cette dernière et de sa mâchoire. Il s’imagine embrasser Percival, les joues brûlantes et les mains moites. C’est loin d’être la première fois, si on en croit les notions très précises qu’il a de comment tout cela serait. Des lèvres douces, une bouche chaude et humide, ecstase, paradis, orgasme.

Percival aimerait s’appuyer sur quelque chose sans attirer l’attention de son bien-aimé avec le bruit. Il se sent vaciller face à la vague d’adoration qui le frappe sans relâche. 

Et c’est de l’adoration, pure et simple. Credence est maintenant en train de penser au reflet de la lumière du soleil sur les cils de Percival, imaginant les picotements qu’il ressentirait s’il caressait cette joue que Percival n’a pas encore rasée. Il pense aux mains de Percival dépliant le journal, le contraste entre force et délicatesse. Il pense à des caresses délicates; un pouce au coin de sa bouche; une paume au centre de sa poitrine. Il veut toutes ces choses avec une telle force que le ventre de l’homme se tord à l’innocence de ces désirs. 

Je sais, pense-t-il avec toute l’ardeur qui le possède, même si le jeune homme ne peut pas lire ses pensées. Je sais. Je sais.

Credence est sincèrement en train de penser à quel point Percival est beau. Pas un souvenir de lui lors de leur première rencontre, pas cette version de lui intacte et parfaite, ni le bâtard qui porta son visage en masque. Il imagine Percival tel qu’il est maintenant, les cicatrices en patchwork, et l’oeil aveugle et laiteux, et tout le reste. Et il est en train de se dire que ce Percival ne pourrait jamais l’aimer.

Est-il fou?

“Credence.”

Il sursaute en entendant son nom, se retourne immédiatement. Son visage est rouge vif, son esprit aboie arrête d’y penser, arrête de le souiller ainsi. 

“Tu ne pourrais jamais,” lui dit Percival, et Credence fronce les sourcils.

“Tout va bien?” demande-t-il, “tu es rentré plus tôt. Es-tu malade?”

“Je ne suis pas malade, mais non, tout ne va pas bien. Pas depuis que tu sois entré dans ma vie et m’aies enchanté.”

Credence croise les bras, comme pour se protéger. “Je ne comprends pas.”

“Moi, si,” lui répond-il. “Maintenant je comprends, Credence. Credence…”

Et sur ce, il traverse la pièce, attiré par Credence comme un papillon de nuit par une flamme, un tournesol par la lumière. Il place un pouce au coin de sa bouche; une paume au milieu de sa poitrine. Les lèvres du jeune homme s’entrouvrent et son coeur s’emballe sous les doigts de Percival.

Tout ce temps avant Grindelwald, Percival Graves fut un objet de désir. Pas une seule fois ne fut-il un objet d’amour.

“Veux-tu que je t’embrasse?” demande-t-il, tremblant, car peu importe ce qu’il a vu dans l’esprit de Credence, il a besoin de l’entendre. Il ne peut pas -ne sera pas- le monstre mutilé projetant ses propres désirs sur la blanche colombe. 

“Plus que tout au monde.”

Le moment est enfin arrivé. Les mains de Credence s’élèvent pour caresser gentiment son visage, avec une révérence qui fait presque pleurer le plus vieux des deux hommes, tant son coeur souffre pour ce qu’il a déjà, quelque chose qu’il n’a plus à rêver. On lui offre. Il ne lui reste plus qu’à l’accepter.

De plus, c’est son but principal dans la vie depuis des mois: ce que Credence veut, Credence aura.

Il incline la tête et l’embrasse, attendant que Credence ferme les yeux pour clore les siens à son tour. 

Quand sa blanche colombe s’écrase comme un brise-lame contre lui, une urgence évidente dans le son qui sort de sa gorge alors qu’il retourne le baiser avec tout ce qu’il a, la tête de Percival tourne à l’idée que là, maintenant; il ne s’est jamais senti plus désiré que là, maintenant, Credence dans ses bras.


End file.
